Hyacintho Carpe
The Hyacintho Carpe crew (ブルーディスティニーパイレーツ Burūdisutinīpairētsu) are a pirate crew that started in the East Blue and consist only of rookie pirates. They are one of the main focuses and protagonists of the series known as Hedgehog Piece and are led by Anise S. Divine. Despite her age and immaturity, Anise is the technical captain of her crew. Hyacintho Carpe's crew name had been potentially suggested in the First Free Arc; Comic 25. Frezisius A. Aerion suggested the name after saying that it had been an old Latin phrase by the meaning of " To seize the Blue ". He then went on to say " Hyacintho carpe libatis ", also an old Latin phrase, by the meaning of " To seize the destiny of the Blue ". In other words, "Blue Destiny". It pertains to their captain, Anise, when Freeze explained that her fur had been blue and despite her age she leads the group, in which would only be a task at the hands of destiny. They have all yet to agree on the name of the crew or have been referred to it, but they all seem to go with it. They do not have an official ship, as they are currently traveling on a Marine cargo ship. Hyacintho Carpe, technically, currently consist of 6 members whose combined bounties equal 50,000,000. Although they are following Anise, none of the group (Freeze, Toadi and Celesti) are actual members of her crew, besides Frost and Blitz whom have referred to Anise as "Captain". Each and every member are of young age, ranging from early tens (thanks to Anise) to late twenties. __TOC__ Jolly Roger Although they are a technical pirate crew, they have yet to even create/own a Jolly Roger. It is said that they fly a jolly roger above the Marine cargo ship, but it is a blank black flag. Crew Members The Hyacintho Carpe crew is one of the oddest group of pirates within the series of Hedgehog Piece. What makes them different is the fact that the members and hitchhikers allow a child, Anise S. Divine, to lead them as a group. Although she does not make all the decisions for the group, they allow her to keep the title as captain of the crew and say that she leads them. They are the most varied crew when it comes down to Devil's Fruit, as the current members and hitchhikers are all Devil's Fruit users besides Anise and Celesti and species, as the crew is known to be the only one who have complete different species of Mobians besides two hedgehogs (being a Kitsune-Bat Hybrid, a Wolf, a Toad, a Komodo Dragon and two Hedgehogs). Every other known crew, besides the Masquerade Pirates and Tyder's are known to have more than two hedgehog Mobians within their crew. Hyacintho Carpe, technically, have four Devil's Fruit users: Frost, Toadi, Blitz and Freeze. Frost has shown to be able to generate, manipulate his own and become ice itself and his Devil's Fruit is named Navoc-Navoc. Toadi has shown that he can manipulate the earth around him, but it is presumed that he can create and become the earth itself as well and his Devil's Fruit is named Stone-Stone. Blitz has shown that he is able to go into a feral-dragon state and permanently sprouting dragon wings, take on dragon-like features and use the abilities of dragons and his Devil's Fruit is named Draco-Draco. Freeze's Devil's Fruit ability has yet to be explained, although it had been shown. It seemed as though he gave ofd pyrotechnic bursts of some sort and his Devil's Fruit name is Oxy-Oxy. Oddly enough, all of their Devil Fruit's prime names are all in different languages. Stone-Stone's name being English, Draco-Draco's name being Latin, Oxy-Oxy's prime language being Greek and Navoc-Navoc's prime language is unknown. The crew is also the more, probably the most, diverse when it comes down to Devil's Fruit, as they have two types of them, Logia and Zoan. Freeze's Devil's Fruit classification is unknown as of now. On top of having the only Zoan-type Devil's Fruit user within a pirate crew so far seen within the series of Hedgehog Piece, that same Zoan-type is a rare Mythical Zoan-type. Crew Strength Despite only having a small number of technical members, even though everyone besides Anise and Celesti has a Devil's Fruit, Hyacintho Carpe are a rather powerful crew. From what has been seen from the crew, their abilities are rather remarkable. Frost has been seen freezing an entire ship and escaping the hands of a Marine Vice Admiral. Toadi has been seen creating a huge rock bridge with his Devil's Fruit abilities. Blitz has yet been seen using his Devil's Fruit, although shown in a comic how his form when using his Draco-Draco Fruit looks. Freeze has been shown taking out multiple soldiers with his abilities, although it is unknown if that is his abilities full capabilities. Celesti and Anise have yet been seen doing any form of combat, not knowing if either of them know how to fight or have Devil's Fruit. The crew has not yet been seen interacting with each other about their abilities, besides Frost and Blitz, when Blitz told Frost about how he could not control his feral-beast's state and he needed someone to help him do so. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Though they are pirates in name, Hyacintho Carpe, at least most of them, do not engage in the stereotypical activities of pirates. They do not try to engage in combat with others unless it is self-defense. It seems they were considered dangerous to the World Government and given bounties simply because they called themselves pirates. They are considered villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. Their current bounties total up to 50,000,000; these bounties do not accurately reflect their current powers, notably due to the lack of them actually doing anything, regarding their power. Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships Amongst Crew The crew have yet to show signs of any relationship between each other, other than being associated and interacting with one another as a group. Although, people like Toadi deem everyone friends on the ship, others like Frost do not interact often with the crew and have barely shown any interest/friendship towards anyone on the crew. Dreams Whether or not anyone within the crew has dreams have yet to be revealed/shown, but it has been shown that some of them do have goals they want to achieve. Those goals would be considered dreams in most others' eyes. Members' Dreams *'Anise S. Divine' has yet to show/reveal what her dream is. *'Frost Shinekuyas dream, or at least his goal, is to find out who or what caused the massacre that killed many on his home island of Raven's Point. This goal was set in stone when Frost's mother was presumably murdered in the Raven's Point massacre, so he set off into the world of Hedgehog Piece to find answers behind it. *'Toadi Firma's dream, or at least his goal, is to find out if the rumors behind his mother being alive is true. This goal was brought up when Toadi heard rumors and other people themselves say that his mother had been alive and well, so he set out to find out if the rumors were true themselves. *'''Blitz Talon has yet to show/reveal what his dream is. *'Freeze A. Aerion' has yet to show/reveal what his dream is. Members' Poll Who is your favorite Hyacintho Carpe Pirate? Anise Frost Toadi Blitz Freeze Category:Pirate Crews Category:Hyacintho Carpe Pirates